La historia del verdadero amor
by Miku 3
Summary: Esta es una historia que trata de que Miku acababa de romper con su ex-novia pero luego conoce a una chica y se enamora perdidamente de ella, al parecer el destino tiene algo hermoso para esta joven llamada Hatsune Miku.
1. Una extraña pero hermosa casualidad

Una extraña pero hermosa casualidad

Miku estaba en su casa y algo triste, venia cargando con una gran melancolía ya que hacía unos pocos meses había terminado con su ex-novia, pues esta la había engañado. Para distraerse decidió entrar a su cuenta de facebook haber si había algo interesante que la sacara por un momento de esa tristeza, cuando entro se encontró con un estado de una chica en su inicio que decía algo así "te odio, ve y búscate a otra tonta niña que acepte tus desubicadas propuestas, yo ya no seré a quien le mientas y engañes." Miku al leer esto se sintió bastante identificada asique atino a darle "me gusta" a ese estado. Segundos más tarde la dueña de ese estado le envió un mensaje a Miku.

*conversación*

-Hola.- dijo la misteriosa chica del chat.

-Hola ¿ Cómo estás ?.- respondió Miku.

-Bien ¿ Y tú ?.- respondió la chica.

-Bien, ¿ Cómo te llamas ?.-respondió la peli-aqua extrañada.

-Megurine Luka ¿ y tú ?.- respondió la chica del chat.

-Qué hermoso nombre, yo me llamo Hatsune Miku.- respondió esta.

-¿ Qué edad tienes ?.- pregunto Luka.

-16 ¿ Y tú ?.- respondió Miku.

-Pues 21.- respondió.- oye ¿ Puedo contarte algo ?.- pregunto Luka.

-Claro.- dijo Miku con un poco de curiosidad.

-Ok pues veras, acabo de terminar con mi novia y me siento muy mal, y como no se con quien hablar em… quisiera hablar contigo.-dijo Luka.

-Ouuu que mal, te entiendo hace unos meses termine con mi novia, pero es tiempo pasado asique continua por favor.- dijo la peli-aqua dejando de interrumpir a Luka.

-Pues gracias, bueno veras, ella era mi mejor amiga de la infancia y hace 1 mes me dijo que yo le gustaba y me pregunto si quería que fuese mi novia, y ella no me gustaba pero para que no se sienta mal le dije que si, aunque luego me enamore de ella, y como pasa muchas veces me rompió el corazón.- dijo lamentándose la peli-rosa.

-Oh que mal de veras lo siento, pero… ¿ Qué fue lo qué paso ?.- pregunto Miku un tanto curiosa y algo apenada.

-Pues mientras estaba conmigo quería que yo la dejara estar con un chico, y la verdad no me gusto para nada esa idea asique opte por dejarla, lo peor es que ella solo estuvo con el chico para tener…. Ya sabes… ESO.- dijo Luka resaltando la última palabra.

-Oh ya veo, pero no te preocupes ¿ Sabes ? existen muchas personas que valen la pena en este mundo, además eres muy linda y no mereces sufrir por una persona que no valora nada como tu ex-novia.- dijo Miku buscando consolar a la peli-rosa al menos desde lejos.

-Gracias, me has hecho sentir mejor.- respondió la peli-rosa.

-De nada.- dijo Miku.- No hay nada que mis palabras mágicas no puedan arreglar jep.- agrego esta mientras sonreía.

-Deberíamos vernos un día de estos.-dijo Luka muy contenta.

-Claro, ¿ Cuándo puedes ?.- pregunto Miku.

-¿ Te parece el lunes ?.- dijo Luka, esperando una respuesta positiva del otro lado.

-Sip.- dijo Miku.- ¿ A qué hora ?.- agrego.

-Em.. ¿ A la una de la tarde te parece bien?.- pregunto Luka.

-Sip, ¿ En dónde ?.- respondió la peli-aqua ansiosa.

-En el parque, ¿ Quieres ?.- dijo Luka.

-De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos el lunes, a la una, en el parque, ¿ Bien ?.- dijo la menor muy feliz.

-Bien, debo irme, nos vemos el lunes, bye.- respondió Luka.

-De acuerdo, bye.

*fin de la conversación*

Luego de esa larga conversación Miku se puso a pensar en que esa chica al parecer era maravillosa y se puso muy feliz porque podrá verla el lunes en persona, se fue corriendo a mirar el almanaque.-Oh es viernes, solo faltan 3 días.- dijo esta, con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que se notaban muy fácilmente. Al caer la noche Miku estaba en su cama recostada y divagando como siempre.

*Miku pov*

Oh esa chica es tan perfecta y su nombre tan hermoso, ojala pueda ser su amiga, presiento que tiene algo especial y que entre ella y yo existe una gran conexión, quisiera saber que estará haciendo este mismo instante.

*fin de pov*

-Riingg riiinngg.

El ruido del timbre quito a Miku completamente de sus pensamientos.

-Riinng riiinngg.

-Ya va!.- grito la peli-aqua mientras se ponía unos calzados.

Cuando llego a la puerta, la abrió y era nada más y nada menos que su queridísima amiga Rin.

-Rin ¿ Qué haces aquí ?.- pregunto Miku mirando la hora y dándose cuenta de que era muy tarde.

-Vine a verte, ¿ Qué, acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amiga en su casa ?.- contesto la rubia fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Sí, si claro que puedes, pero no a estas altas horas de la noche, podría pasarte algo en la calle.

-Ash, no soy una niña, se cuidarme, además, no te preocupes me quedare a dormir para molestar a mi mejor amiga.-dijo Rin mientras se sentaba en el sofá del living.

-Hay Rin, tu si eres una loquilla.- dijo Miku.

-Loquilla y todo pero me quieres.- dijo la rubia mientras le sacaba la lengua burlonamente a su amiga.

-Obvio, sin ti no sé lo que haría.- respondió Miku.

-y dime, ¿ Alguna novedad ? ¿ Alguna noticia mala o buena ?.- pregunto la rubia mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Mmm… sip, tengo una buena noticia.- dijo Miku muy feliz.

\- ¿ Enserio ?, espera adivinare, a tu ex la choco un auto, o no no no ya sé, se calló al mar y se la comieron los tiburones, o no no espera, fue a tomar clases de manejo, choco contra una pared y se quebró todos los huesos de su cuerpo ¿ Verdad ?.- respondió Rin muy contenta imaginándose las peores cosas para la ex de la peli-aqua.

-No, no y no… ash.. olvídate de mi ex solo un segundo por favor.- dijo Miku algo cansada de oír de la boca de Rin tragedias que le pasaban a su ex-novia.

-Bueno es que, fue injusto lo que te hizo, y quisiera verla muerta, tu eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que te lastimen.- dijo Rin, algo triste y apenada.

-Gracias pero quédate tranquila ya estoy bien, además, lo que tengo para contarte de seguro te gustara.- respondió la peli-aqua creando intriga en su mejor amiga.

-Pues ¿ Qué esperas ?.. CUENTAME!.- dijo desesperada la Rubia, mientras se acercaba a su amiga para escuchar con más atención.

-Ok ok tranquila Rin, bueno, hoy para distraerme de lo sucedido con mi ex, decidí entrar a mi facebook para ver si encontraba algo interesante…- decía Miku hasta que fue interrumpida por Rin.

-Ve al grano! Quiero saber!.- dijo la rubia extremadamente ansiosa.

-Ok, hay dios, que desesperada eres. Bueno, la cosa es que, conocí a una chica por facebook, y estuvimos hablando y al parecer quiere ser mi amiga o algo más porque me pidió que nos encontráramos el lunes en el parque.- dijo la peli-aqua muy feliz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso es genial amigaaaa!.-dijo Rin tirándose encima de su dicha amiga para felicitarla.

-Oww gracias Rin, por eso te adoro.- dijo Miku algo rojiza.

-Y yo te adoro a ti, pero ten mucho cuidado porque si te vuelven a lastimar, no dudare en matar a esa chica.- dijo Rin con una mirada algo… asesina.

-No te preocupes, ya aprendí la lección y dos veces no me volverá a pasar lo mismo.- dijo Miku sintiéndose segura de sí misma.

-No por supuesto, a ti no te pasa lo mismo dos veces, sino muchas más veces jajajaja.- dijo Rin mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-Riiin! Te voy a matar!.-dijo Miku mientras se tiraba encima de esta para aplastarla.

Luego de unos minutos ambas muy cansadas se fueron a la habitación, se acostaron y se quedaron dormidas al instante.

A la mañana siguiente, ambas chicas se despertaron temprano, y como de costumbre se pusieron a conversar en la cama, antes de levantarse.

-Buenos días.- dijo Miku.

-Buenos días.- contesto Rin.

-¿ Qué haremos hoy ?.- pregunto Miku.

-No lo sé, primero quiero desayunar, muero de hambre.- dijo Rin mientras se sobaba la pancita.

-Jajaja el día que no tengas hambre será un milagro Rin.- dijo Miku mientras reía.

-Ya cállate, y ve a prepararme el desayuno.- dijo la rubia un tanto molesta.

-jajaja no te enojes sabes que lo digo porque te quiero loquilla.- dijo Miku abrazando a su amiga.

-Y yo a ti molesta!.- dijo la rubia.

-Jjajaja que enojona eres Rin.- dijo Miku entre risas.- Ire a reparar los desayunos agrego.

-Ok, yo revisare mi facebook Miku.-

Miku termino de preparar los desayunos y ambas amigas se dispusieron a disfrutar de él.


	2. Esa hermosa voz

Esa hermosa voz

Luego de que Rin y Miku terminaron de desayunar, la peli-aqua se levanto para limpiar su casa mientras que la rubia se dirigía al living para ver un poco de tele.

-Miku avísame cuando termines de limpiar así vamos al parque.- dijo Rin mientras se tiraba en el sillón para ver la tele.

-De acuerdo.- respondió Miku.

Mientras la peli-aqua limpiaba estaba pensando en que solo faltan 2 días para ver a esa hermosa chica, entre pensamiento y pensamiento se dio cuenta de que no le había pedido su número de celular a aquella chica para estar más comunicada.- Maldición.- dijo Miku por lo alto.- ¿ Qué sucede ?.- pregunto Rin al escuchar a su amiga maldecir.- Es que, olvide pedirle su número de celular a Luka.- dijo Miku mientras corría hacia la pc.- Pues que mal amiga, ¿ Y qué harás ahora ?.- pregunto Rin preocupada.- Me conectaré en facebook, y se lo pediré, en caso de que no esté conectada le dejaré un mensaje.- dijo Miku, conectándose en facebook.-De acuerdo.- contestó Rin.

Miku entro en su facebook , vio a la peli-rosa conectada y le escribió para pedirle su número.

*conversación*

-Hola, ¿ Cómo has estado ?.- pregunto Miku.

-Hola, bien ¿ Y tú ?.- respondió cierta peli-rosa.

-Pues bien, aquí en mi casa, oye ¿ Puedo pedirte algo ?.- dijo la peli-aqua.

-Si claro lo que quieras.- contesto la peli-rosa.

-Ok, etto... ¿ Me podrías dar tú número de celular ?, así estamos más conectadas, claro si quieres.- dijo Miku, poniéndose algo rosada.

\- Si por supuesto, este es mi número 223577890- dijo Luka.

\- Ok gracias, bueno debo irme, en cuanto pueda te escribo.- dijo Miku.

-De nada y adiós.- respondió Luka.

\- Adiós.-

*fin de la conversación*

Luego de conseguir el número de Luka, la peli-aqua se desconecto, y fue al parque con su mejor amiga Rin. Yendo de camino hacia el parque las amigas conversaban.

-Y bien Miku ¿ Conseguiste el número de esa chica misteriosa ?.- pregunto Rin.

-Sí, y se llama Luka!.-

-Bueno bueno, no te enojes.-

-Jum, entonces no le digas chica misteriosa a mi Luka.-

-Jajaja ¿ Tú Luka ? ¿ Acaso la secuestraste ?.- pregunto Rin en tono burlon.

-Etto… yo no dije eso!.- respondió Miku poniéndose toda roja.

-Sí, tú dijiste "mi Luka".- dijo -rin copiando a su amiga.

-Bueno etto… me equivoque.- dijo Miku ocultando su rostro con sus hermosos mechones.

-Ok, ok por esta vez lo dejo pasar.- respondió Rin sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron al parque se quedaron hablando un buen rato hasta que al caer la tarde ya debían volver, y Rin debía ir a su casa.

-Ya es tarde.- dijo Miku.

-Sí, debo irme a mi casa.- dijo Rin.

-Ok, adiós Rin.-

-No espera, primero te acompañare a tú casa y luego me iré.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, te acompañare y ya.-

-Ok.- dijo Miku.

Al llegar a la casa de Miku ambas amigas se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo, y la peli-aqua entro a su casa de inmediato. Miku moría de hambre asiqu**e** fue a la cocina a prepararse un rico café con crema, mientras lo tomaba sentada en el sillón mirando tele. Al terminar el café, se dirigió a la cocina para lavar la taza, y luego fue a su habitación para estar tranquila y como siempre para divagar en sus pensamientos. La peli-aqua estaba recostada en la cama pensando y entre sus pensamientos cavia uno en el que se trataba de que estaría haciendo aquella chica peli-rosa. Sin quedarse con dudas Miku tomo su celular y decidió marcar al número de esa chica para hablar con ella.

*llamada telefónica*

-Hola.-

-Hola Luka ¿ eres tú ?.-

-Si ¿ Quién habla ?.-

-Que bien, Soy Miku.-

-Ey Hola ¿ Cómo estás ?.-

-Bien ¿ Y tú ?.-

-Bien, creí que me escribirías.-

-Etto… si es que, bueno tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era tú voz, y por cierto es hermosa.-dijo Miku muy rojiza.

-Gracias, tú voz también es muy hermosa y dulce.- dijo Luka sonrojada.

-G-gracias.-

-De nada.-

-Etto, bueno ya me iré a dormir Luka, dulces sueños, y descansa bien, buenas noches.- dijo Miku despidiéndose de la peli-rosa.

-De acuerdo Miku, descansa, sueña lindo, buenas noches.

*fin de llamada telefónica*

Miku dejo su celular arriba de la mesita de luz, y mientras se acostaba, seguía pensando en aquella chica peli-rosa, que la traía loca, y cuando la llamo por teléfono se enamoro de la dulce y hermosa voz que Luka tiene. Miku cerró los ojos y se durmió profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente Miku se despertó y al ver el almanaque vio que era domingo y se puso muy feliz.- Oh por dios falta un día.- dijo con una gigante y reluciente sonrisa.

-voy a ir a comprarme ropa para mañana.- murmuro para sus adentros, acto seguido tomo las llaves de su casa y se fue en colectivo a pasear por el centro a ver tiendas de ropa, maquillaje y a tomar un helado, pr fin después de 4 hs de probarse ropa encontró algo que le gusto, un buzo rosa tipo canguro de "GAP", unos jeans azules bien ajustados ( que hacía que se resalte su enorme y bien formado trasero) y unas zapatillas rosas de "addidas" también compro un delineador de ojos negros y luego de eso fue hacia una heladería que estaba a unas cuadras del centro comercial en el que estaba y se dispuso a entrar y a pedir un helado

-Mucho gusto, ¿ qué desea ?.- dijo un hombre mayor

\- Mmmm.. etto.. un cono de menta granizada, banana splitt y crema del cielo.- dijo la peli-aqua

-Bueno, aqi tiene.- el hombre mayor extendió su mano dándole el cono de helado - Seras 20 pesos.-

-Aquí tiene.- miku le pagó y luego se sento tranquilamente en una plaza que estaba a unas cuadras de aquella heladería -Woow ya so las 6 de la tarde.- pensó la peli-aqua. Ya faltaba cada ves menos para su anciado encuentro con luka, estaba muy nerviosa, ansiaba conocerla, mientras miku estaba perdida en sus pensamientos su celular comienza a sonar y ni bien se da cuenta lo atiende

*Llamada telefónica*

-Holaaaaa.- dijo una peli-rosa

-H-hola luka, como E-estas ?.- dijo la menos bastante sonrojada.

\- ¿ estas bien ? jeje te llame por que estoy algo nerviosa, la verdad es que ya no aguantaba mas decidi llamarte.- dijo la mayor con euforia, pues ella estaba tan emocionada que sentía mariposas en el estomago ¿ típico, no ?.

-S-si estoy bien, solo un poco nerviosa.- respondió miku

-ahhh wenuuu me alegra saber que estas igual que yo jaja, oje mañana te dare una sorpresa, tengo algo especial planeado para ti.- dijo la peli-rosa misteriosamente

-E-en serio ? - pregunto con los ojos habiertos como platos la peli-auqa - oye luka, ya se hizo muy de noche y aun estoy fuera de mi casa, podría madarte un mensaje cuando llegue ?.- le dijo la menor.

\- pues claro, no te preocupes, ve tranquila y ten cuidado, adiós, cuidate.- dijo luka con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro

-De acuerdo, igualmente, adiós.- dijo miuigualmente feliz, para luego colgar el teléfono y dirigirse a su casa

*fin de la llamada*

8:30 de la noche, por fin miku llego a su casa, y como lo prometido es deuda, le escribio a su peli-rosa

*mensaje de miku*

Ya he llegado a mi casa luka y estoy completamente bien (n.n) te escribo mañana, tengo mucho sueño asi que me ire a dormir, buenasnoches

*fin del mensaje*

*respuesta de luka*

De acuerdo miku, no te preocupes, descanza tranquila, nos vemos mañana, estoy muy ansiosa por conocerte.

* fin de la respuesta de luka*


	3. El gran día

Hola lectores/as espero que estén bien.. les pido disculpa por haber tardado mucho con el cap. Numero 3… tuve algunos inconvenientes por los cuales no pude continuar la historia, bueno en fin, mil disculpas y disfruten el cap.

El gran día!

*sonido de despertador*

Riinngg!

-Miku se despierta.- haaaa.- bosteza.- por Dios hoy es el gran día, hoy por fin veré a esa hermosa chica peli-rosa.- dice Miku sonriendo.

Mientras se viste para el colegio alguien toca su puerta.

Toc toc!

Abre la puerta.- hola Rin ¿ Cómo estás ?.- dice Miku.- muy bien, aunque algo dormida.- contesta Rin.- ¿ Y tú ?.- agrega.- pues de maravilla.- dice la peli-aqua mientras demuestra una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que a su amiga Rin le intriga mucho asique está le pregunta.- ¿ Y a qué se debe esa gran sonrisa ?.- es que hoy conoceré a Luka.- dice Miku.- eso es genial.- le contesta la rubia apoyando la felicidad de su amiga con una sonrisa amigable.

Miku y Rin parten hacia la escuela y mientras tanto charlan un poco como siempre.

Ya estando en la escuela.

-Genial tenemos matemáticas.- dice Miku.

-Ufff si sabia no hubiera venido.- dice Rin.

-Vamos Rin es muy fácil.- contesta Miku.

-Tss para ti.- dice Rin.- por cierto tendrás que ayudarme.- agrega la rubia.

-Jajaja claro que si tontita.-responde Miku.

Luego de unas largas horas de clase suena el timbre de salida.

Riiinnnggg!

-Al fin ya nos vamos.- dice feliz Rin.

-Sii.- contesta Miku.- mientras ambas amigas caminaban iban hablando a lo que Miku dice.- oye Rin yo debo irme hacia la parada de colectivo para ir a ver a Luka y tú me estas siguiendo, ¿ O a caso no te has dado cuenta ?.- jeje claro que me di cuenta, es solo que quiero ir contigo.- contesta Rin.- pero, no puedes yo quiero estar con Luka a solas.- dice Miku mientras se sonrojaba.- jaja no seas tonta Miku no te voy a interrumpir tu cita, yo me tomare el colectivo contigo pero luego iré hacia otro lado.- dice la rubia sonriendo.- haa ya ok.- contesta Miku.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos ambas chicas toman el colectivo y cuando bajan Miku se va con Luka y Rin se dirige a otro lado como lo había dicho.

-Adiós Rin.- Miku saluda a su amiga.- Adiós Miku, cuídate.- le responde Rin.

-Hola Luka.- dice Miku sonrojada y casi sin mirar a la chica de peli-rosa.

-Hola.- responde Luka casi de la misma forma que Miku.

-¿ Y hacia dónde vamos ahora ?.- dice la peli-aqua.- pues.. am… vamos a la plaza.- contesta Luka con una sonrisita tímida.- a lo que Miku responde con una gran sonrisa.- si claro.

Mientras se dirigían a la plaza Luka le entrega una hoja doblada por la mitad a Miku y le dice.- toma Miku, esto es para ti.- es hermoso.- dice Miku muy feliz.- lo que Luka le había dado era un dibujo muy bonito de una chica de anime.- ah y también esto es para ti.- dijo la peli-rosa sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño chocolate de dos corazones.- oh por Dios me encanta.- dijo Miku.- este es mi chocolate preferido.- agrego mientras sonreía alegremente.

Al cabo de unos varios minutos las chicas llegan a su destino.

A lo lejos se ve que viene una chica viniendo hacia Miku y Luka.

-Hola Ara.- Luka saluda a la chica.- Miku ella es Ara mi mejor amiga, y Ara ella es Miku la chica de la cual te hable.- Luka las presenta y sonríe.

-Hola, encantada.- dice Miku.

-Holis yo igual.- contesta la amiga de Luka.

\- Y bien, ¿ Qué hacemos ahora ?.- pregunta curiosa la peli-rosa.- pues… no lo sé.- responde Miku.- mm… caminemos.- dice Luka.

Las chicas y la amiga de Luka se pusieron a recorrer toda la plaza caminando. Luego de unas vueltas las chicas están muy cansadas asique se sientan en un banco de allí.

-Y bien, ¿ Qué esperan ?.- dice Araceli la amiga de Luka.

-¿ Qué esperamos para qué ?.- pregunta Luka.

-Pues para besarse.- agrega Ara.- dicho esto último a Miku y a Luka se les empezó a notar un rojizo intenso en sus mejillas, ambas sonríen y Luka toma valentía y dice.- jeje es que primero tenemos que conocernos más.- a lo que Miku responde.- si claro.

Araceli le dice a Luka que se va con unas amigas a otro lado de la plaza para dejarlas a ellas solas y así se conocen mejor.

Miku y Luka siguen caminando, y se sientan en un bordecito de una cancha de arena que está en frente de una pista de patineta.

-Miku, ¿ Recuerdas aquella apuesta que habíamos hecho sobre la que besaba primero a la otra seria la ganadora ?.- Luka abre la conversación con esa pregunta a lo que Miku responde.- mm.. si la recuerdo ¿ Por qué ?.- pues, es que, aun ninguna ha ganado porque ninguna se ha besado aun, ¿ Quieres que probemos ?.- pregunta Luka poniéndose completamente roja sin saber lo que la peli-aqua podría llegar a contestarle.- si claro.- responde Miku.

Dicho esto ambas chicas comienzan a acercarse lentamente hasta unir sus labios y darse su primer beso.

Luego de que se separan Miku nota que detrás de un árbol esta la amiga de Luka quien les estaba tomando fotos. Se acerca Araceli y dice.- mira Luka, se ven bien ¿ No ?.- nos tomaste fotos.- contesta Luka.- ni se te ocurra subirlas a facebook porque si las ve mi mamá estamos fritas.- agrega.- no claro que no, no estoy loca.- responde Araceli riéndose.- bueno me voy otra vez.- agrega la amiga de Luka.- adiós.- le responde Luka a su amiga.

Ambas chicas se quedan solas y siguen besándose hasta que se hace más tarde tanto que Luka debe irse porque si su madre no la encuentra en casa sospechara.

-Miku ya debo irme.- dice Luka muy triste.- te acompañare a la parada de colectivo así no vas sola.- agrega la peli-aqua.- ok no te preocupes Luka, nos seguiremos viendo.- dice Miku dándole un tierno besito a Luka.

Las chicas se dirigen hacia la parada y luego de unos minutos llega el colectivo y las enamoradas se despiden con un beso largo.


	4. La roptura

La roptura

Miku se baja del colectivo y se dirige hacia su casa. A los pocos minutos que entra saluda a su madre se dirige a su habitación y le llega un whatsapp.

*Conversación*

-Hola Miku soy Luka, note que tenias whatsapp y opte por escribirte, se que apenas nos vimos hace un rato pero te extraño, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegaste bien?.

-Hola Luka si hace unos días lo tengo, y llegue muy bien gracias, ¿Tú cómo estás?, la verdad yo también te extraño muchísimo.

-Yo estoy genial y muy feliz porque te pude conocer.

-Yo igual Luka, eres hermosa y me encanto conocerte de verdad.

-Gracias Miku, oye tengo que irme porque mi mamá está por llegar, mañana hablamos, te quiero, adiós.

-De nada, ok adiós Luka, cuídate yo también te quiero.

*Fin de la conversación*

Miku se recuesta en su cama con un largo suspiro y mirando hacia el techo.

*pensamiento de Miku*

¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? ¿Acaso me estoy enamorando? ¿Acaso yo…. Amo a Luka?...Ya basta Miku cálmate, tiempo al tiempo.

*Fin de pensamiento*

-Miku ven a comer hija!.- grita la madre de Miku.

-Ya voy mamá!.- responde Miku molesta por haber interrumpido sus pensamientos.

La peli-aqua termina de comer y se va a descansar.

*AL DÍA SIGUIENTE*

Miku se despierta y lo primero que hace es entrar a facebook, encuentra a su amada peli-rosa conectada y le escribe muy feliz.

*Conversación*

-Hola Luka ¿Cómo estás?.-dice Miku alegre.

-Hola, bien.-responde Luka fríamente.

-Am.. Estás cortante, ¿Sucede algo?.-contesta Miku muy intrigada.

-Si.. Hablé con mi mamá y estoy confundida.-responde Luka cada vez más fría.

-¿Confundida con qué?, no entiendo por favor explícame.-responde Miku poniéndose mal.

-Veras es que.. mi mamá me dijo que el amor entre dos mujeres está mal y que yo me iría al infierno, y estoy confundida.-dice Luka un poco mal y angustiada porque sabe que a Miku le dolerá.

-Ah ok, entiendo.-dice Miku dejando caer algunas lagrimas.-¿Qué piensas hacer?.-agrega la peli-aqua.

-No lo sé.-responde Luka.-más tarde te respondo eso, debo irme adiós.

-Adiós Luka.-responde Miku.

*Fin de la conversación*

Miku piensa bien las cosas, y ya se la ve venir, presiente que algo malo va a pasar, presiente que todo su mundo se cayó a pedazos, siente que todo lo que creyó real, en realidad era solo una fantasía y la realidad es que jamás podrá ser feliz. La peli-aqua pasa todo el día encerrada en su cuarto, sin comer, ni beber nada, y sin salir hacia ningún lado, llega la noche y se duerme llorando.

*Sonido del despertador*

Pi pi pip

Se levanta Miku, se viste, espera a ver si su mejor amiga viene a buscarla y como no vino parte hacia la escuela. Ya estando en la escuela Miku estaba en su mundo de pensamientos y no hacia caso a nada, ni siquiera en matemáticas que era su materia preferida.

*Pensamiento de Miku*

¿Por qué no supe escuchar a mi mente? ¿Por qué tuve que optar otra vez por volver a sufrir? ¿Por qué no lo vi venir? ¿Por qué?..

*Fin de pensamiento*

Mientras Miku pensaba se le escapan algunas lagrimas cosa que su profesora noto con facilidad, su profesora de lengua la llamo y se dirigió con ella hacia afuera para hablar.

-Miku, ¿Te encuentras bien?.- pregunta la profesora con preocupación.

-Si.- responde Miku mirando hacia abajo.

-Mira Miku si necesitas algo puedes confiar en mi.- dice la profesora intentando ayudar a Miku.

-Estoy bien profesora.- responde Miku entrando al aula nuevamente.

Unos segundos más tarde suena el timbre de recreo y Miku se dirige hacia su casa. Antes de llegar a Miku le llega un whatsapp.

*Conversación*

-Hola Miku, ya lo pensé, y.. No te lo tomes a mal pero, no puedo seguir con esto.- Miku al leer ese mensaje sintió como su corazón se destrozo en mil pedazos, el mensaje era de Luka y estaba rompiendo con Miku.

-Oki.- respondió Miku intentando ocultar todo su mal estar.

-De verdad perdóname, por favor no te enojes.- le dijo Luka.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, adiós Luka.-

-Adiós Miku.

*Fin de la conversación*

Luego de hablar con Luka, Miku guarda su celular, entra a su casa saluda a su madre y a su hermano seriamente y cuando entra en su cuarto se acuesta en la cama y rompe a llorar como nunca lo había hecho jamás. Luego de horas y horas de llorar Miku siente un frío intenso y un dolor desgarrador en su corazón, siente que muere pero literalmente, en ese entonces Miku supo que algo no andaba bien, va al hospital y la atiende la doctora que la atendía de niña.

-Hola Miku, ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta su doctora.

-Hola Bárbara, pues veras es que, de repente empecé a sentir un frío raro y un dolor horrible en mi corazón y sentí que moría.- responde Miku esperando a ser curada.

-Ok ven siéntate aquí.- dice la doctora señalando una camilla en la sala.

Miku obedece.- bien te voy a revisar para ver como estas ¿Si?.- Si.- responde Miku.

Luego de unos minutos la doctora le da el diagnostico.

-Bueno Miku lo que tienes es debilidad de autoestima.-dice la doctora.

-¿Eso qué significa Barbi?.- responde Miku desentendida.

-Significa que con solo ponerte mal tu salud está en riesgo, Miku ¿Tú… Lloraste o te pusiste mal por algo?.- pregunta la doctora.

-Sí, yo llore.-responde la peli-aqua.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?.- pregunta dicha doctora intrigada.

-Sí, yo llore porque tú sabes que yo hace unos pocos años sufrí la perdida de mi papá y eso me pone mal cuando recuerdo los momentos junto a él.-responde Miku, lo de su papá solo era una excusa, el falleció pero había llorado por otra cosa, aunque ella no quería que su doctora lo supiera ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

-Ok, comprendo.- dijo la doctora asintiendo con la cabeza, su doctora la conoce y presiente que Miku le está mintiendo en algo aunque prefiere dejarlo así.-bueno Miku, intenta no ponerte mal, toma estos medicamentos por si te duele el pecho o el corazón, por favor cuídate, adiós.

-Okis gracias Barbi, adiós.

-Adiós pulgui.

Miku se retira del hospital y vuelve a su casa. Al llegar su madre está intrigada porque Miku jamás sale de su casa sin avisar hacia donde irá.

-Miku, ¿En dónde has estado?.- pregunta Miki muy seria.

-Fui a caminar mamá por el barrio no te preocupes solo quería estirar un poco los músculos.- responde Miku segura de sí.

-Bueno hija, pero no me gusta que salgas sin avisar yo me preocupo mucho y lo sabes.-responde Miki.

-Okis mami ya entendí, no te preocupes.

Dicho esto la madre de Miku le sonríe y dicha peli-aqua se va hacia su habitación.

*UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS*

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Miku habló por última vez con Luka, dicha peli-aqua se siente muy mal y extraña hablar con ella, está se encontraba sentada en su cama y decide escribirle a Luka.

*Conversación*

-Hola Luka.

-Hola Miku, ¿Cómo estás?.

-Bien je, ¿Y tú?.

-Pues bien Luka, gracias, am.. ¿Qué haces?.

-Estoy estudiando Miku.

-Ok, lamento haberte molestado, solo quería saber cómo estabas, adiós Luka.

-Descuida, adiós.

*Fin de la conversación*

Luego de terminar de hablar con Luka, Miku se siente extremadamente mal porque piensa que fue muy mala idea hablar con ella después de todo lo que había pasado.

*Pensamiento de Miku*

¿Qué le pasa a Luka? ¿Por qué me habló de esa manera? ¿Y si tiene a alguien más?... No, no lo creo, ella me dijo que estaba confundida, eso no puede ser cierto.

*Fin de pensamiento*

Miku aun sigue con sus pensamientos y con sus preguntas sin respuestas, porque todavía no comprende que es lo que le sucedió a Luka, cuando se vieron todo parecía mucho amor y romance pero luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se acabó.

Un día le escribe la mamá de su ex.

*mensaje*

-Hola Miku por favor necesito que vengas rápido al hospital regional, Valeria está muy grabé intento matarse porque tú la dejaste y dice que si no vuelves con ella lo seguirá intentando hasta acabar con su vida, por favor ven rápido.

*Fin del mensaje*

Al leer el mensaje tan repentino e inesperado Miku no supo qué contestarle a la madre de Valeria (su ex) asique opto por ir hacia aquel hospital.

Una hora más tarde Miku llega a dicho lugar y habla a solas con Valeria.

*Conversación*

-Valeria, ¿Qué hiciste?.-fue lo primero que Miku dijo cuando la vio a Valeria en tan mal estado.

-Hola Miku sabía que vendrías, y yo pues.. Intente matarme porque tú me dejaste.-responde la ex de Miku victimizando su situación.

-Valeria tú me engañaste!.-responde Miku defendiendo su lugar.

-Pero Miku yo te amaba!, por favor vuelve conmigo, dame la última oportunidad, juro que está vez no será lo mismo, te lo juro.-le vuelve a contestar Valeria con lagrimas falsas para conmover a Miku.

-Dame un día para pensarlo, yo no estoy bien y necesito pensarlo.-dice Miku seriamente.

-Ok te daré todo el tiempo que necesites Miku.

-Bueno gracias, Valeria debo irme, mi mamá no sabe que vine y se va a preocupar, mañana o pasado te confirmo, adiós.

-Ok Miku, adiós.

*Fin de la conversación*

Miku vuelve a su casa, y lo primero que hace es mirar el celular, ve que tiene un whatsapp y se ilusiona pero luego cree que no es de la persona que ella espera.

*Conversación*

-Hola Miku, escucha la canción que te acabo de mandar es muy linda, trata de dos chicas que se aman pero su amor ante la humanidad está mal visto, son dos personajes de vocaloid (anime).

Miku al leer el mensaje se pone muy feliz porque era de nada más y nada menos que de su amada Luka quien ella creía que jamás le volvería a hablar.-hola Luka, gracias, la acabo de escuchar y es muy linda, me recuerda a mi primer novia.

-Aww que lindo.- responde Luka.

-Sí, jeje.

-Miku, ¿Te pasa algo?.-pregunta Luka intrigada.

-Sí, la verdad sí.-responde Miku sin intención de esforzarse para ocultar su mal estar.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?.-pregunta Luka muy preocupada.

-Es que… No Luka no es nada, no te preocupes.

-Miku por favor no es molestia, por cierto si crees que no me importa por cómo te respondí el otro día te pido mil disculpas, te trate así porque mi mamá estaba cerca y si me agarraba con el celular se enojaría mucho.

-Ok, verás pasa que.. Hace unos minutos vine del hospital, hable con Valeria ella intento suicidarse porque yo la deje y la vi tan herida que.. No quiero que vuelva a lastimarse, asique…-Luka interrumpe el mensaje de Miku.

-¿¡Volviste con ella!?.- pregunta Luka muy exaltada.

-No! No, le dije que me deje pensarlo y que hoy o mañana le confirmaría.-responde Miku.

-Ah ok, y.. ¿Qué harás? ¿Volverás con ella?.-pregunta dicha peli-rosa.

-No lo sé, no quiero volver a sufrir, pero con tal de que no se lastime sería capaz de soportar cualquier cosa.-responde Miku con el autoestima por lo bajo.

-No Miku no digas eso, ella no te merece, ella es una basura que cuando te tubo no te supo valorar, sería… Sería capaz de volver yo contigo antes de que sufras al lado de alguien que no merece ni siquiera vivir.

Al leer tal cosa a Miku se le iluminaron los ojos, tenían un brillo semejante al de una estrella fugaz y por un momento olvido todo lo de Valeria.-¿D-De verdad lo dices?.- pregunta Miku.

-Claro que lo digo de verdad.- ella no se merece que alguien como tú este a su lado.

-¿E-Entonces tú…. Tú quieres volver conmigo?.- pregunta Miku mas que feliz y muy nerviosa.

Bueno mis queridísimos lectores y lectoras aquí les dejo el final de él cuarto capítulo con mucha intriga jaja byeeeee besos para mañana prometo el quinto! Muak.


	5. La reconciliación

** La reconciliación**

-Me sacaste la pregunta de la mente Miku, y pues CLARO QUE QUIERO VOLVER CONTIGO HERMOSA!.-responde Luka muy feliz.

-Eso es maravilloso Luka.-responde Miku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, quiero verte Miku, no aguanto, ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?.-pregunta Luka ansiosa.

-Em.. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos él miércoles?.-contesta la peli-aqua extremadamente contenta.

-Me parece una gran idea.-responde cierta peli-rosa.

-Ok, nos vemos el miércoles entonces Luka.-responde la peli-turquesa.

-Oye espera.. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Valeria?.-pregunta Luka haciéndole recordar a Miku que aún le quedaba ese asuntico pendiente.

-Le diré que no me importa lo que haga con su vida porque no volveré a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.-responde la aludida peli-turquesa muy segura de sí.

-Woow am.. ok.-responde Luka abriendo los ojos como platos por tan inesperada contestación.

-Bueno, adiós Luka debo hacer mandados.

-Okis adiós Miku.

*Fin de la conversación*

Miku hace sus mandados como se lo había dicho a Luka y luego de eso se dirige feliz hacia el hospital y ansiosa por sacarse a su ex de encima. Más tarde en el hospital Miku corre hasta la sala en donde se encontraba Valeria pero ella no está allí, entonces va con una doctora y le pregunta que paso con Valeria y la doctora le responde que le dieron de alta, Miku le agradece y se va hacia la casa de Valeria.

Minutos más tarde Miku llega a su destino.

*golpean la puerta*

Toc toc!

-Ya va!.-se escucha de adentro del hogar.

La madre de Valeria abre la puerta.-Hola Miku que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí niña?.-pregunta la señora con curiosidad.

-Hola, vine a hablar con Valeria, ¿Está aquí?.-pregunta la peli-turquesa intentando mirar por la casa.

-Claro, está arriba, pasa Miku.-dice la señora dejando entrar a Miku.

-Okis.-responde la peli-turquesa.

Miku sube golpea la puerta de la habitación de su ex, y entra.

*Conversación*

-Hola Valeria vine a hablar contigo, ya pensé bien las cosas.- empieza Miku a hablar.

-Ok, y.. ¿Qué decidiste?.-pregunta Valeria.

-Pues…-Miku hace una pequeña pausa.-no volveré contigo, tú tuviste la oportunidad de tenerme y lo arruinaste, lo lamento pero haz lo que quieras con tu vida, yo ya me canse de que todos me hagan sufrir, y me canse de oír siempre excusas de parte de ti, eso es todo.- Miku termina dejando a su ex sin palabras asique se va sin decir nada.

En la sala se encuentra a la madre de su ex.

-¿Ya te vas Miku?.-pregunta la señora.

-Sí, Marta, solo vine a aclarar algo con Valeria, adiós.

-Adiós niña.

La peli-turquesa se dirige hacia su casa muy aliviada ya que se ha quitado un peso MUY grande de encima.

*VARIOS DIAS DESPUES*

*Despertador*

Se despierta una niña peli-aqua casi con la almohada pegada en su rostro.

-Haaaaa.-bosteza.- por fin hoy volveré a ver a Luka.-dice dicha peli-turquesa pegando un salto de la cama.

-Bien son las 9:30 de la mañana primero desayunaré, me lavaré los dientes, me vestiré, saldré a caminar para estirar un poco y más tarde veré a esa chica peli-rosa que me vuelve loca.- Miku piensa para sus adentros mientras hace sus cosas diarias.

Luego de hacer todo lo que venía pensando nuestra querida peli-aqua como ve que ya casi son las doce piensa en cocinarse algo rápido para más tarde ver a su amada.

*Una hora más tarde*

*Conversación de whatsapp*

-Hola Miku ¿Cómo estás?.

-Hola Luka, genial y muy feliz ¿Y tú?.

-Muy bien, gracias ¿Ya vienes para mí casa?.

-Sip, me cepillo los dientes y voy.

-Okis, adiós, nos vemos en un rato.

-Ok, adiós Luka.

*Fin de la conversación*

Miku termina de cepillarse los dientes y se dirige hacia la parada del colectivo.

*Más tarde*

Llega a la costa y espera a que su amada valla a buscarla, durante la espera Miku tenía mucho calor y estaba agotada asique se sentó en una parada, cuando observo a lo lejos vio a la chica de peli-rosa viniendo hacia ella en skate se puso de pie y camino hasta esa chica.

-Hola.- Miku saluda a Luka con un piquito en la boca poniéndose toda roja.

-Hola.-responde Luka correspondiendo ese piquito y sonrojándose con facilidad.

-¿Y qué hacemos?.-pregunta Miku.

-Em… ¿Te importaría acompañarme hasta mi casa para dejar el skate?.- le pregunta Luka a su chica.

-Pero… ¿No está tú mamá en tú casa?.-pregunta la peli-turquesa con miedo.

-Nop, ella está trabajando, solo está mi hermana.-responde la peli-rosa con una sonrisa.

-¿T-Tú… hermana?.-pregunta Miku con mucho miedo.

-Jaja sí no te preocupes ella no es como mi mamá, ella es más tranquila, te aseguro que mi hermana es un ángel al lado de mi mamá.-responde Luka riendo sanamente.

-O-Ok.- responde Miku, aún desconfiada.

Luego de hablar y hablar mientras caminaban, las chicas llegan a dicho lugar, Miku se asombra porque el edificio es muy bonito, ambas entran, suben al ascensor y llegan al piso de Luka (5c).

Miku saluda a la hermana de Luka, (Cecilia) y a una mujer que estaba sentada en el sofá, la peli-rosa deja el skate y ambas vuelven a salir.

-¿Viste que mi hermana no es mala?.- abre la conversación Luka con esa pregunta.

-No lo sé.- responde Miku.- aún no la conozco.- agrega.

-Jaja hay Dios, no te preocupes, ella me cubre.-le dice Luka a dicha peli-turquesa para tranquilizarla.

-Ok jeje.-responde Miku sonriendo amigablemente.

Mientras las chicas charlan en el camino, Luka lleva a Miku hacia aquella plaza en donde se besaron por primera vez. Una vez que llegan Luka le pregunta a Miku.-¿Recuerdas este lugar?.-a lo que Miku responde.-Claro que lo recuerdo, aquí nos besamos por primera vez.- al decir esto Luka toma la mano de Miku, la mira fijamente y le responde.-Así es amor.- Miku se sonroja y desvía la mirada pero Luka nota eso, y le da un tierno y cálido beso en los labios mientras le dice.- eres hermosa.- Miku se sonroja aún más y le aprieta la mano fuerte a Luka mientras siguen caminando.

Durante unos minutos ambas chicas continúan caminando y se detienen en un banco de allí.

-Qué lindo día ¿No?.-comienza la plática Luka.

-Sí, la verdad está hermoso.-responde Miku.

En ese momento las chicas se quedan en silencio, se miran fijamente y lentamente se van acercando una hacia la otra hasta tal punto que sus labios se rosen, Luka toma de la cintura a Miku y comienza besándola suave y delicadamente, mientras que Miku no se queda atrás, y opta por abrazar a Luka pero aún más fuerte intentando acercarla más hacia su cuerpo, estando ya sus cuerpos juntos ambas comienzan a besarse con mucha pasión y romance, Miku empieza a jugar con su lengua en la boca de Luka, y dicha peli-rosa no se queda atrás, las chicas sonríen y se separan de su largo beso para retomar aire pero aún se quedan mirando una a la otra fijamente y muy enamoradas.

-Te amo.-susurra Luka en el oído de la peli-turquesa haciendo que está se sonrojara.

-Yo más.-respondió Miku haciendo que comenzara una guerra importante.

-No, yo más.-respondió la peli-rosa con mirada desafiante.

-Ambas nos amamos igual.-contesto la pi-turquesa calmando las aguas.

-Ok.-dijo Luka mientras reía tiernamente.

Las chicas se dispusieron a caminar hacia una parte de la plaza donde había un hermoso césped verde manzana, Luka se sentó en forma de indio en el césped y la llamo a Miku para que se recostara entre sus piernas, Luka deja caer una de sus manos sin darse cuenta y Miku reacciona enseguida porque la mano de Luka estaba en su costilla y tiene muchas cosquillas.

-Oh, ¿Qué te pasó Miku?.-pregunta Luka.

-Etto… es que, tengo cosquillas.-respondió Miku poniéndose un tanto roja.

-Ah sí..-respondió Luka sonriendo pícaramente comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a Miku.

-No.. L-Lu.. jajajaja d-dete… jajajaja.- Miku reía desenfrenadamente, Luka proseguía haciéndole cosquillas a Miku ya que para ella la risa de Miku era música para sus oídos.

-Eres una chica mala Miku.-le decía Luka a la peli-aqua.- te castigaré por portarte mal.-agrego la peli-rosa mientras le hacía cosquillas sin parar a la peli-turquesa haciendo que a esta se le cayeran todas las monedas que siempre lleva por si pasa algo.

-Se me callo.-dice Miku.- la alcancía.- complementa la frase Luka.

-Eres mi alma gemela Miku.-dijo Luka, enamorándose cada vez más de esa chica de cabellos turquesas que la volvía loca.

Miku reía inocentemente y de repente Miku se la queda observando a Luka detenidamente.

-Oye Luka..

-¿Sí Miku?.

-Te amo.

-Aww yo también.-le responde Luka uniendo sus labios con los de Miku para formar un beso y sellar ese amor que apenas comienza.

Miku mira la hora.- Luka ya debo irme.-dice la peli-turquesa un tanto triste.- oh que mal.-responde Luka de igual manera.- pero no te preocupes aún nos podemos seguir viendo.-agrega Luka haciendo que dicha peli-aqua suelte una sonrisa que haga que el alma de la peli-rosa se llene de luz.- Okis.-respondió la peli-aqua.-vamos Miku te acompañare a la parada.-dijo Luka.-de acuerdo, vamos.- contestó Miku.

Luego de que las chicas llegan a la parada llega el colectivo de Miku (521) y la peli-aqua se despide de su amada con un largo, tierno y cálido beso.

-Adiós cielo.-Luka se despide de su chica.

-Adiós amor.-responde Miku subiéndose al colectivo que la apartaría de su amada Luka.

**Bueno mis queridos/as lectores/ras hasta aquí el quinto capítulo, les pido mil disculpas porque tendría que haberlo terminado ayer y no pude.**

**Pd: quiero decirles que si ven algo malo en mi historia como errores, faltas de ortografía, malos diálogos, mucho relleno, o lo que sea, les pido por favor que me lo digan en un comentario constructivo ya que soy nueva en esto, esta es mi primer historia y quisiera que me ayuden y me apoyen comentándome cosas constructivas, para mí son bienvenidos todos. Muchas gracias, buenas tardes y.. Miku se despide, adiós n.n**


	6. Maldita vida injusta

**Maldita vida injusta**

Durante un mes Miku y Luka se siguieron viendo una vez a la semana para conocerse y enamorarse mucho más.

-Por fin hoy cumpliré un mes con mi amada chica.-murmura para sí misma una peli-aqua que tenía un brillo muy hermoso en sus pupilas y una reluciente sonrisa.

-Hija no te olvides de desayunar, yo me iré a trabajar aquí te dejo el dinero para que te compres los víveres.-le dice Miki a su hija peli-turquesa mientras cierra la puerta y se marcha.

Miku se viste, toma el dinero que le había dejado su madre, y se dirige a la tienda de la esquina para comprar algo.-mm veamos.. Creo que hoy desayunare un café con leche y me comprare unas tostadas para preparar con mermelada.-se dice a si misma Miku mientras compra unas tostadas y un frasco de café.-bien luego de desayunar me daré una ducha y me perfumare para mi Luka.-habla para sus adentros dicha peli-aqua con los ojos luminosos y una sonrisa que su amada peli-rosa mataría por presenciar.

Luego de una hora y algunos minutos de más, la peli-turquesa termina de desayunar y se toma una ducha como lo había pensado, o mejor escrito como se lo había dicho así misma.

-Genial, son la 1:45, ya termine de ducharme y perfumarme para Luka y aún con 15 minutos de anticipación.- decía feliz Miku con tono triunfante y casi celebrando por ser tan puntual, solo le faltaba esperar a que su amada le mandara un mensaje de whatsapp avisándole que su madre ya se había marchado hacia su trabajo.

El reloj avanzaba rápido, ya eran las 2:20 de la tarde y Luka aún no le había escrito a la peli-aqua quien estaba muy ansiosa y presentía que algo andaba mal.

*pequeña conversación*

-Hola Miku mi madre ya se ha ido a su trabajo ya puedes venir, lamento haber tardado tanto en avisarte es que tuve una discusión con mi madre.

-Con razón.-contesto Miku dando un leve suspiro aliviada.-¿Pasó algo malo?.-pregunto a la vez Miku.

-Cuando llegues te cuento.-respondió Luka con su autoestima muy bajo pero luchando por estar bien ya que vería a su peli-turquesa y no quería preocuparla ni mucho menos que se pusiera mal en su primer mes juntas.

-Luka estoy nerviosa, al menos dime sí es bueno o malo.-pregunto Miku muriéndose de la intriga.

-Es malo.-respondió Luka.-en cuanto vengas hablamos, apresúrate.

-Ok.- respondió Miku.

*fin de la conversación*

Dicho esto último la peli-aqua se dirigió hacia la parada de colectivo lo más rápido que pudo, aunque ella no tardó mucho en llegar para su desgracia el colectivo llego 15 minutos tarde. Una vez que tomo el colectivo se sintió más tranquila.

*Minutos más tarde*

Miku baja del colectivo y se sienta en el lugar donde siempre se encuentra con su peli-rosa.

A lo lejos se acerca la chica.-hola amor ¿Cómo estás?.-Luka saluda a Miku con un beso en la boca y le entrega una hermosa rosa.- la peli-turquesa le corresponde el beso y le responde.- awww gracias, bien y un poco preocupada por lo que paso con tu madre y también un poco ansiosa.-a esto último lo dijo con un tono un poquito burlón.-Ok, cambiando de tema, hoy te llevare a otro lugar.-dijo Luka haciéndose la misteriosa y con una sonrisa tierna.-¿A dónde?.-pregunto dicha peli-aqua quien no puede controlar su curiosidad.-ya verás.- respondió Luka mostrándose aún más misteriosa, la anterior nombrada tomo la mano de Miku y ambas se dirigieron a ese lugar.

Luego de tanto caminar al fin llegan a dicho lugar.

-Bien, llegamos Miku.-dijo Luka sonriendo.-ven vamos a sentarnos.-agrego, mientras tomaba la mano de dicha peli-aqua y señalaba un banquillo de allí.

Ambas chicas se sientan.-y.. Ahora dime.. ¿Qué paso con tu mamá?.-pregunto Miku.-sabía que preguntarías eso.-contestó Luka, Miku reía esperando a que la peli-rosa comience a contar lo sucedido.

-Bueno, lo que paso fue que, hoy tipo 1 de la tarde, mi mamá bajo a comprar unas cosas entonces yo aproveché ese momento para ir a comprarte esa rosa.-señalo con su mano la flor.-y cuando volví, abrí el ascensor cuando de repente mire hacia la entrada del edificio y ahí estaba mi mamá hablando con el portero, ella me vio y yo trate de esconder la flor detrás de mí pero la vio en cuanto subimos juntas al ascensor, apenas abrí la puerta de mi casa ella comenzó a hacerme preguntas.- ¿De dónde sacaste esa rosa?.-preguntó Lucy algo bastante seria.- me… Me la dio la chica de la florería.-respondió Luka muy nerviosa, tanto que se le caigan las gotas de sudor por su frente.-¿Hacia dónde queda esa florería?.-Lucy seguía con sus preguntas haciendo que Luka se desesperara más.-a la vuelta de aquí.-respondió miedosa Luka sin saber de lo que sería capaz Lucy.-ok, le voy a preguntar a esa chica si es verdad.-dijo la madre de Luka muy molesta, casi enfadada.-no.. No vallas.-Luka ya no resistía más, estaba tan nerviosa que comenzaba a sudar hasta por los codos.-¿Por qué no quieres qué valla?.-pregunto Lucy clavando su mirada fijamente en aquellos ojos agua marinos y todos cristalizados de miedo que le pertenecían a Luka.-…-la peli-rosa guardo silencio.-ok, me voy para allá.-Lucy se dirigía hacia la puerta y justo antes de tomar el picaporte Luka la detiene.-mamá espera…. Siéntate por favor… Te diré la verdad.-la voz de Luka se escuchaba temblorosa y casi sin sonido, Lucy se sienta y Luka comienza a hablarle.-la verdad es que…. Esta rosa es para mi novia, sí tengo novia, hoy cumplimos un mes.-dijo la peli-rosa muy orgullosa, Lucy guardo silencio, se paró bruscamente del sillón y comenzó a hablar.-Luka tú sabes perfectamente que eso está mal visto por la sociedad y por Dios, además yo jamás aprobaría algo como eso y bla, bla, bla.- Lucy le dio el sermón de siempre a Luka diciéndole cosas como que se iría al infierno etc. La cuestión es que Lucy a las 2:00 de la tarde debía irse a trabajar y le prohibió a Luka de ver a Miku. La peli-rosa conocía muy bien a su madre y sabía qué si la desobedecía nada bueno le iba a pasar pero aun así esta prefirió romper las reglas como una chica mala lo haría.

Luka hasta aquí llega contándole lo sucedido a Miku y dicha peli-aqua se queda boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos como platos.-Luka.. ¿De verdad fuiste tan valiente en decirle a tú mamá de lo nuestro y de romper sus reglas?.-pregunto Miku muy sorprendida.-Sí, Miku de verdad.-contesto Luka orgullosa.-Woow.-respondió la peli-turquesa sin nada que decir pero extremadamente maravillada por lo valiente que es su amada, ambas guardan silencio y repentinamente Miku se entristece y desvía su mirada al suelo, acción que dicha peli-rosa no pudo evitar.-Miku, ¿Qué sucede?.-pregunta Luka preocupada.-lo que sucede es que… Tú mamá te castigará por mi culpa y no nos podremos ver más.-decía la peli-turquesa muy bajito y casi llorando.-hay amor, no digas eso.-le respondió Luka tomando el mentón de Miku con su mano y haciendo que dicha joven la mire fijamente a los ojos.-yo jamás dejare de verte, ni siquiera si mi madre me lo prohíbe.-dijo Luka con voz firme.-¿De verdad lo dices?.-pregunto Miku.-claro que sí, yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti.-le decía Luka a su chica para tranquilizarla, Miku sonríe y le susurra de forma leve.-te amo Luka, no quiero separarme nunca de ti.-dijo Miku aferrándose fuerte a Luka, abrazándola por la cintura y reposando su cabeza en el pecho de la peli-rosa, Luka se paralizó y se murió de amor con tal acción inesperada de su amada, le respondió el abrazo aún más fuerte y le dijo.-yo también te amo Miku, y no permitiré que nos alejen.-dicho esto Luka le dio un cálido y tierno beso en la frente a Miku y ambas se quedaron abrazadas por un buen rato.

*varios minutos más tarde*

Luka mira la hora y se da cuenta de que faltaba muy poco para que su madre llegará de trabajar asique le dice a Miku y para aprovechar el último rato juntas las chicas se disponen a pasear de la mano por la costa.

-Que hermoso está el mar.-dice Miku.

-Sí, la verdad que sí, pero no es tan hermoso como tú.-le responde Luka haciendo que la susodicha peli-aqua se derrita de amor.

-Aww, te amo.-dice Miku con todas sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo también te amo hermosa.-le responde Luka.

Ambas jóvenes caminan por varios minutos por la costa hasta que se hace la hora de que Miku debe marcharse, Luka la acompaña hasta la parada y como de costumbre las enamoradas se despiden con un largo beso lleno de esperanzas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Bueno mis queridos lectores/as hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Pd: tengo algo para comentarles, como no me han dejado ningún review ni nada opte por hacer esto, si a pesar de esto no me escriben nada entonces hasta aquí llegó mi historia.**

**Ahora ustedes díganme, ¿Quieren qué continué está historia?**

**Pd de la Pd: Cabe en mi decirles que aún tengo más capítulos escritos, pero primero necesito saber si a ustedes les gusta la historia o si solo es algo aburrido, de lo contrario si les gusta seguiré con la historia varios capítulos más… Eso es todo, byeeeee ñ.ñ**


	7. Todo lo malo trae cosas buenas

**Bueno mis queridos lectores/ras como lo había dicho, nadie dejo ningún review diciéndome que continúe la historia, así que este es el capítulo final, sinceramente me apena mucho ya que tenía muchos capítulos más preparados incluyendo lo siguiente; Lemmon, drama, amor, e acertijos por resolver. En fin, desearía continuarla pero que más da u.u si a mis lectores no les gusta o no les entretiene entonces tendré que finalizar aquí y tal vez comience otra historia.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Todo lo malo trae cosas buenas…**_

Miku llega a su casa, saluda a su familia y estaba muy cansada así que se va a acostar.

*al día siguiente*

La peli-aqua despierta bruscamente por un sonido inesperado, era el tono de su celular que le avisaba que tenía un mensaje de whatsapp…

*conversación*

-Hola Miku, buenos días discúlpame por haberte escrito tan temprano es que mi madre quiere conocerte y quiere hablar contigo.

-Hola Luka, am... Ok no hay drama, pero… ¿Cuándo?.

-¿El miércoles te parece bien?.

-Sí, genial, ¿A qué hora?.

-Etto… ¿A las dos de la tarde puedes?, tiene que ser sí o sí después de las dos de la tarde porque mi mamá llega a esa hora de trabajar.

-Ok, no hay drama.

-Bueno gracias Miku debo irme, adiós.

-Okis, adiós Luka.

*fin de conversación*

Al terminar de hablar con Luka, la curiosa peli-turquesa se queda recostada en su cama entrando en su mundo de pensamientos.

*pensamientos de Miku*

¡Rayos! El miércoles conoceré a la madre de Luka, ósea a mi suegra, ¿Será mala?... ¿Será buena?... ¿Me echara de su casa o me pedirá que deje de ver a Luka?... ¿Y si…?... No, no debo permitir eso, yo amo a Luka y no me alejare por nada ni nadie de ella…

*fin de pensamientos*

Miku estaba pensando muchas cosas cuando de repente fue interrumpida por su madre quien la llamaba por celular para saber si se había levantado a desayunar o si seguía durmiendo.

*una semana más tarde*

Allí en una plaza cercana a un colegió privado se puede observar a una chica de cabellos turquesas y ojos de la misma tonalidad sentada de espalda contra un árbol y con mirada pensante…

´´Suspira´´.-en unos pocos minutos veré a la madre de Luka, estoy tan nerviosa que… ¿A quién engaño?, yo misma se que a partir de hoy jamás la volveré a ver y que todas las fantasías que me imagine con ella en un futuro se desvanecerán como el polvo en el viento.-A estas palabras las dijo una niña peli-turquesa cuyo motivo era estar con la persona que amaba pero tenía que pasar obstáculo… tras obstáculo…

*Miku pov*

Quién diría que el amor en la adolescencia sería tan duro, dolería más que una herida con una espada, y ardería más que pasarle alcohol a una quemadura, pero…

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?...

*Fin de Miku pov*

Miku estaba tan pensativa mientras miraba al cielo, que hasta parecía que no existía, lamentablemente fue interrumpida por un mensaje…

*pequeña conversación*

-Miku ya son la 1:30 puedes venir si quieres mi madre llegara pronto.

-Ok, ya salgo para allá.

*fin de la conversación*  
La joven peli-aqua miro hacia el cielo una vez más como si esperará una señal o algo similar, como no obtuvo lo que quería o esperaba, cierta joven se dirigió hacia la parada de colectivo, una vez allí el colectivo llego muy rápido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Valla que ironía ¿No? Cuando Miku necesita el colectivo rápido este no llega más, y cuando quiere que se demore este llega rápido, pobre niña, parece que no tiene nada a su favor… O al menos eso es lo pensamos…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok hasta aquí les voy a dejar este capítulo, dije que sería el último pero mentí... Sí así es… Lamento que sea tan corto pero no tengo tiempo… Mañana tal vez escriba algunos más, si quieren que continúe la historia solo pídanlo y la continuaré… Les advierto que tengo capítulos más interesantes de ahora en adelante… Bueno en fin, solo eso les quería decir… Byeeee ñ.ñ**


	8. ¿Por qué el destino es así?

**Gracias rinmegurine14 por contestar… A pedido tuyo la continuaré ñ.ñ, no voy a decir nada pero los próximos capítulos, serán mm.. ¿Cómo decirlo sin revelar nada?... ´´Piensa´´… Serán más atrapantes… En fin, continuemos con el siguiente capítulo ^.^…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿Por qué él destino juega así con las personas?**_

Miku estaba sentada en el colectivo escuchando música para intentar calmar sus nervios y luego de varios minutos después se acerca su parada para bajarse, la susodicha se pone de pie, se dirige hacia el chofer ya que estaba sentada adelante, y le susurra.-parada por favor.-el chofer le sonríe y le dice.-claro señorita…

La peli-turquesa se baja del colectivo y sigue escuchando música hasta llegar a la casa de su amada… Llega, toca el timbre del 5ºto C, espera a que su chica baje a abrirle la, saluda y ambas se dirigen al ascensor para luego entrar en la casa de Luka…

-Adelante Miku.- dice Luka abriendo la puerta de su casa permitiéndole el paso a Miku

-Permiso.-responde la peli-aqua con un rojizo muy intenso y llamativo en sus mejillas y, introduciéndose en la casa, Miku se sienta en el sillón ya que Luka le hizo seña en forma de que lo hiciera, dicha peli-rosa hace la misma acción y se sienta del lado de Miku.

Entre estas dos jóvenes hubo un silencio por varios segundos que fue demasiado incomodo, Luka como es la mayor decidió romper ese silencio con un beso en los labios de Miku, la menor le correspondió el beso tímidamente pero a medida de que sus labios seguían unidos el beso se iba intensificando cada vez más y más… El beso fue tan apasionante que la mayor comenzó lentamente a introducir una de sus manos dentro de la remera de Miku haciendo que la piel de la menor se erizara completamente, la peli-rosa notó esto y lo tomo como una buena señal así que continúo haciéndolo…

La menor comenzó a jadear lenta y suavemente como era muy tímida se sonrojaba por no poder contener esos jadeos que se convirtieron en leves gemidos que poco a poco enloquecían a Luka… Un rato después Miku venció su timidez y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que la mayor pero apretando y masajeando bien fuerte uno de los pechos de la peli-rosa haciendo que la aludida comience a gemir al instante…

Y así continúo por varios minutos esta guerra de lenguas y de ver quien hacia gemir más a quien, hasta que Luka escucho que alguien introdujo la llave en la puerta, rápidamente las chicas se separaron una en cada punta del sillón y se acomodaron sus ropas…

-Hola mami.-saludo Luka nerviosamente a su madre quien acababa de llegar.

-Hola.-respondió Lucy.-¿Quién es esta chica?.-agrego Lucy olvidando completamente que hoy conocería a la novia de Luka.

-Mamá ella es Miku, mi novia, ¿Acaso olvidaste qué hoy hablarías con ella?.-La mayor le reprocho a su madre y se molesto porque siempre Lucy olvidaba todo.

-Ah, hola querida.-Lucy saludo a Miku fríamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón, Miku le respondió el saludo, la menor solo estaba sentada en el sillón muy tranquila y esperando a que la madre de Luka no la eche, ni la mate ni nada de lo que ella había pensado… Aún con los locos pensamientos que Miku tenía, la muchacha se mantenía muy tranquila a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba unos minutos antes de venir.

-Bueno, vamos a dejar esto bien en claro.-comenzó a hablar Lucy.-mira querida yo a ti no te conozco pero no eres una fea chica y de seguro tendrás un lindo futuro con un hombre, y en cuanto a ti Luka.-dijo la señora clavando una mirada a la mayor.-ya habíamos hablado de esto y tú sabes perfectamente que esto está terminantemente prohibido como cristianas que somos.-Lucy seguía hablando y parecía un disco rayado siempre le repetía lo mismo a Luka, sobre que se acerca el fin del mundo y si ella seguiría con esto entonces se iría al infierno y bla… bla… bla…-bueno mamá.-era todo lo que la mayor decía ya que sabía que si le contradecía una palabra a Lucy entonces jamás volvería a ver a Miku.-mami con todas las charlas que me diste hasta el momento me hiciste reaccionar y yo quiero tener un príncipe azul con el cual formar una hermosa familia.-todas estas patrañas OBVIAMENTE no ciertas, las decía Luka para satisfacer los oídos de Lucy.-al menos… ¿Puedo ser la amiga de Miku?.-pregunto Luka.-bueno.-dijo Lucy.-pero por ahora no se verán y yo te sacaré el celular, y me llevaré el modem de internet para que no hables con nadie mientras yo no estoy.-agrego Lucy muy seria.-bueno mami.-respondió la peli-rosa con una alegre sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mira nada más que inteligente resulto ser Luka, endulzo los oídos de Lucy diciendo todo lo que a ella le encantaría escuchar para luego preguntarle si puede ser amiga de Miku… Claro ´´amiga´´ e inclusive no dudo en aceptar las condiciones de su madre … Esto se pone cada vez más interesante… … veamos como sigue…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Miku pov*

No puedo creerlo, Lucy acepto sin ninguna duda que Luka y yo seamos amigas… No entiendo, creí que jamás lo permitiría ya que es cristiana lo lógico hubiese sido que no lo hubiera aceptado… Pero… ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso esto la beneficiara para saber si terminamos verdaderamente y descubrir que mentimos o… solo lo hace para no tener que escuchar los reproches de Luka?... Eso sí que es raro… Espero poder ver a Luka seguido, por lo que escuche no podre hablar por un tiempo con Luka ya que su madre se llevara el modem y él whatsapp necesita internet para funcionar… Solo espero poder soportar estar sin hablarle por un tiempo…

*fin de Miku pov*

-Yo en un rato me iré a la peluquería, y tú te vienes conmigo, si quieres pregúntale a Miku si quiere venir.-decía Lucy cambiando de tema.

-Claro.-respondió Luka, la menor asintió con la cabeza en forma de sí y Luka le dijo a su madre que Miku quería ir.

-Bueno, pero antes de salir hay que llevar a los perritos a que hagan sus necesidades.-dijo Lucy.-¿Por qué no van mientras yo me cambió?.-agrego.

-Okis.-respondieron ambas jóvenes al unísono mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

Luka tenía dos caniches toes que cada tres horas más o menos había que sacarlos porque si no dejaban regalitos por todo el departamento, incluyendo la alfombra. Las chicas les pusieron la correa a ambos perritos, ´´Felipe´´ y ´´Lola´´ y enseguida los llevaron a dar la vuelta manzana así hacían sus necesidades…

Luego de bajar a los perritos, se fueron las tres a la peluquería, luego de eso fueron a comprarle ropa a Luka, ya que a Lucy le fascina hacer compras y luego de eso irían al supermercado pero ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde y la madre de Miku le dijo que más tardar 6:30 debía estar en su casa, así que luego de comprar ropa, Miku saludo a Lucy y a Luka y se dirigió hacia la parada de colectivo.

*Miku pov*

Bueno hoy no fue un día tan malo, al menos pude besar a Luka y podré ser su ´´amiga´´ claro delante de su madre, si puedo caerle bien a Lucy y ganarme su confianza entonces estar con Luka será pan comido.-pensaba Miku ingeniando un plan de cómo comportarse delante de su suegra para caerle bien, a tal punto que la trate como a su propia hija.

*fin de Miku pov*

´´Llamada entrante de madre´´

-Hola mami, ¿Qué sucede?.-Miku responde la llamada de su madre.

-¿En dónde estás hija? Ya es tarde.-se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono.

-No te preocupes mamá ya estoy en el colectivo, en unos pocos minutos estaré en casa.-decía la peli-turquesa dejando tranquila a la señora Hatsune.

-Bueno, ten cuidado al bajar, adiós hija.

-Adiós mami.

´´Llamada finalizada´´

Unos pocos minutos luego Miku ya bajo del colectivo y justo antes de entrar a su casa sale su madre.

-Hola hija, estaba por ir a hacer mandados, ¿Quieres ir conmigo?.-pregunto Miki con una alegre sonrisa.

-Hola mami, claro, vamos.-sonrió tiernamente la muchacha de cabellos turquesas.

Madre e hija se dirigieron a la tienda para comprar y hacer una rica cena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Un mes después*

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Miku y Luka no se ven ni se hablan…

*conversación*

-Hola Miku mi madre ya me devolvió mi celular y bueno por fin me dejo el internet para poder hablarte.

-Hola Luka que bueno.-al leer un whatsapp de su amada a Miku se le llenaron esos hermosos ojos color turquesa de un brillo especial.

-Sí, oye Miku ¿Podemos vernos? Quiero que vayamos a jugar a la plaza.

-Sí claro, pero… ¿Tú mamá no tendrá problemas?.

-No, no te preocupes, además no puede desconfiar porque a partir de ahora solo seremos amigas.

-Okis, entonces… ¿Cuándo nos vemos?.-Miku mientras hablaba con Luka sonreía muy feliz porque luego de un mes vería nuevamente a su amada peli-rosa.

-Mmm… hoy es martes así que… ¿Qué te parece mañana?.-preguntaba ansiosa una aludida peli-rosa con ganas de ver a su chica.

-Sip por supuesto… ¿A las dos cómo siempre?.

-Sí Miku.

-Okis, nos vemos mañana entonces, ahora estoy ayudando a mamá a pintar la casa..

-Genial, adiós Miku.

-Adiós Luka.

*fin de la conversación*

La peli-aqua continúo ayudando a su madre pero esta vez más alegre que nunca ya que había hablado con su amada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hasta aquí el capítulo numero 8 ñ.ñ espero que la historia los este atrapando cada vez más, en caso de que les aburra díganmelo y la are más entretenida, como dije antes, soy nueva en esto y esta es mi primer historia así que para ir progresando sí hay algún error desearía que me informaran de ello… Muchas gracias y hasta luego… Chauuuuuu ^_^**


	9. Recuerdos

**Atención: Este capítulo contiene lemmon así que al público que no le gusta les recomiendo no leerlo**_**.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Recuerdos…**_

´´UN AÑO DESPUÉS´´

*flashback*

Durante un año Miku y Luka sufrieron muchísimas cosas, no se pudieron ver ni hablar por semanas incluso por meses pero su amor fue mayor que cualquier cosa y superaron cualquier obstáculo que se le había cruzado, aún así les toca vivir muchas cosas más…

´´Cumpleaños de Miku´´

-Hola Miku feliz cumpleaños número 17, ¿Hoy vendrás a mi casa?.

-Holis gracias, sip hoy iré un rato Luka.

-Okis.

Más tarde Miku fue a pasar la tarde con su novia ya que era su cumpleaños, su novia le regalo un dibujo de un pequeño dragoncito tierno que a Miku le fascinaba cuando la peli-rosa le entrego el regalo a Miku, está se emociono tanto que de sus ojos destellaba un brillo enorme, no solo porque era un dibujo de su dragón preferido si no que se lo había regalado la chica de sus sueños… En pocas palabras, el amor de su vida…

La madre de Luka las dejo solas por varios minutos asique la peli-rosa le regalo una lluvia de besos y mimos a Miku haciéndola sonrojar más de lo normal…

-El viernes te daré la segunda parte del regalo.-susurra Luka al oído de la peli-turquesa erizándole la piel de inmediato y como la mayor no resistió le dio un pequeño mordisco a la menor en su cuello haciendo que la susodicha suelte un gemido leve pero muy agudo, esto ocasionó que Luka se tentará aun más…

La mayor sonrío de manera picara, tomo de la cintura a Miku y la posiciono salvajemente contra la puerta de su habitación…

-L-Luka… ah… ¿Qué haces?.-la menor gemía y mordía fuerte su labio inferior para intentar controlar sus gemidos pero era inútil ya que los mordiscos de Luka en el cuello de ella eran muy intensos y placenteros que poco a poco se convertían en besos, y en lamidas.-¿No te gusta?.-respondía Luka con voz seductora.-s-sí me e-encanta.-Miku apenas podía hablar porque estaba invadida de placer y hablaba entre gemidos.-entonces continuare.-la mayor decía esto mientras relamía sus labios para seguir disfrutando del cuello de la menor, de pronto se acerco lentamente al ovulo de la oreja de la peli-aqua y lo mordió suavemente provocando un gemido muy fuerte en la menor…

Cuando Luka estaba por comenzar a usar sus manos escucha la puerta.-¡Rayos!.-murmura la peli-rosa, ambas chicas reaccionan con rapidez se sientan en la cama y fingen estar charlando normalmente mientras que Miku intentaba ocultar el rojizo de sus mejillas…

Varios días luego llegó el viernes, Miku llego a las dos de la tarde en la casa de Luka puesto que esta estaba sola ya que su madre entra a las dos a trabajar y vuelve a las 8 de la noche…

Como la peli-rosa le había dicho a Miku hoy le daría la segunda parte de su regalo…

Al cabo de unos minutos Luka la toma por la cintura a su peli-aqua pegándola completamente junto a ella, comienza a besarla apasionadamente mientras la lleva despacio hacia la cama, una vez allí la peli-rosa empuja a la menor suavemente hacia la cama, la menor cae y queda boca arriba, luego la mayor continúa posicionándose sobre ella apoyándose con sus rodillas sobre la cama, lentamente empieza lamiendo el cuello de la menor, y mordiéndolo mientras que con una de sus manos aprovecha para desprenderle la camisa… Rato después Luka ya la había desnudado por la parte de arriba a Miku, y le había quitado la pollera… Luego comienza a bajar muy lento por el pecho de la menor dejando un camino de besos cálidos que hacían derretir por completo a la joven peli-aqua, una vez que llego a la intimidad de Miku, Luka agarro con sus dientes la ropa interior de esta quitándosela lentamente y rosando su piel, una vez que la tiene completamente desnuda Luka se detiene unos segundos y la observa a Miku detenidamente con una mirada muy picara.-mmm… ¿Qué es lo qué te hare primero?.-murmura Luka para sí misma con voz seductora, la menor la escucha y se sonroja.-Hazme tuya L-Luka.-susurra la menor por lo bajo, en el momento en el que la mayor la escucho, mordió su labio inferior y se dirigió sin más preámbulos a la intimidad de la menor…

Comenzó a lamer muy suave el clítoris de la peli-turquesa por un buen rato hasta hacer que un manjar de un líquido transparente comience a brotar de la profundidad de la susodicha, Luka al notar eso se lamio los labios y sin decir nada bajo hasta esa zona y con su lengua lamio cada centímetro de ese preciado manjar… Miku estaba gimiendo hasta más no poder, intentaba contener la respiración para no gemir pero le era imposible ya que lo que le hacia su querida novia le encantaba.- ah… mm… oh sí…-gemido tras gemido la peli-aqua cada vez estaba más acalorada y toda transpirada, para la mayor esos ruidos tan esquicitos que salían de la boca de la menor eran música para sus oídos, sin detenerse, Luka empezó a introducir su lengua en la profundidad de la aludida peli-aqua mientras que con su pulgar derecho y en forma de círculos le tocaba el clítoris… Miku seguía gimiendo y se retorcía de placer, la menor llevo su mano derecha hacia la hermosa cabellera rosada de Luka y con fuerza la presionaba cada vez más… A Luka le encanto eso, luego de lamer completamente esa zona tan maravillosa que solo Luka podía contemplar, la mayor se puso encima de la menor uniendo sus clítoris, tomadas de la mano, y suavemente la peli-rosa comenzó a realizar movimientos de vaivén sobre la peli-turquesa… Esta acción hizo que ambas comenzaran a gemir como nunca…

-Ahh… umm… ohh… L-Luka… mm… m-me v-… vengo…

-Oh… sí… y-yo… ta-también Miku…

Entre gemido y gemido estas dos enamoradas iban alcanzando el cielo…

-Ahhhhh…- ambas gimieron por última vez al unísono insinuando que ya habían llegado a su cometido orgasmo…

Luego de esto Luka exhausta se recostó en la cama toda transpirada y Miku estaba de igual manera pero la menor se reposo tiernamente en el pecho de la mayor y así se quedaron un rato hasta que se durmieron profundamente.

Esta fue, la ´´primera vez´´ de las chicas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*meses más tarde*

´´cumpleaños de Luka´´

En esta fecha Luka la, paso muy bien, su amada le regalo una pulsera hecha por ella misma que decía ´´Luka´´ y un hermoso collar.-¡Feliz cumpleaños número 22 Luka!.-la saludo con una gran sonrisa la peli-turquesa... La peli-rosa a la tarde hizo una pequeña fiesta para su hermana, su madre, y algunas amigas suyas, era genial la mayor la paso genial aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de Miku… Resulta que a la fiesta de Luka fue un amigo de ella ´´Kaito´´ quien al parecer a Miku no le caía nada bien…

Estaba más celosa que nunca incluso se fue enfadada, ese chico sin duda le degustaba mucho, pero no era porque no quería que su chica no tuviera amigos si no que ese chico estaba muy cerca de su novia cada vez que podía… Luka le había dicho a la peli-turquesa que Kaito siempre intentaba abrazarla a la fuerza, ella lo empujaba pero él lo hacía igual… Y la menor lo comprobó en el cumpleaños de Luka, todo estaba bien hasta que llego ese peli-azul y la abrazo fuerte a su novia, se notaba que la peli-rosa intentaba separarlo pero él seguía abrazándola fuerte, ´´que irrespetuoso´´ pensó Miku al ver eso, pero a la vez se moría de rabia por no poder separarlo de su novia ya que estaba la madre de Luka por ahí….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de los cumpleaños y demás, Miku pasó por una tragedia… Su salud corría riesgo, con tan solo un mínimo mal estar y la joven de cabellos turquesas dejaría de existir… esto paso mucho después de su cumpleaños… Por varias peleas que tuvieron Miku y Luka, a la menor se le dificultaba respirar y tubo varios desmayos que por poco ocasionaban su muerte, Luka se sentía muy culpable así que trato de no pelear ni siquiera de discutir por Miku ya que su salud empeoraba cada vez más por tonterías como esas, gracias a esas cosas que les toco vivir Luka decidió que quería ser doctora para ser ella misma quien cuidaría de su pequeña peli-aqua…

Una tarde estaban ambas jóvenes juntas..

-Oye amor.-llamo Luka tiernamente a la menor.

-Sí dime cielo, ¿Qué sucede?.-le respondió Miku de igual manera.

-He pensado en algo desde que tú empeoraste de salud, yo decidí seguir la carrera de doctora, no quiero que te pase nada quiero cuidarte siempre… Moriría si algo te llegara a pasar.-decía apenada la mayor.

-Eso es muy lindo Luka, gracias pero… ¿Tú qué carrera hubieras seguido si no fuese por mi salud?.-pregunto Miku curiosa.

-Am… Sinceramente jamás tuve una carrera como elección, pero gracias a ti encontré mi vocación.-respondía Luka enamorando más a Miku.

-Aww, te amo.- Miku poso un tierno beso en los labios de Luka.

-Y yo a ti.-le respondió la mayor haciendo lo mismo que la menor pero con la diferencia que ella la abrazo y pegándola a su pecho le dio un beso en la frente…

*fin de flashback*

Una chica peli-aqua que se encontraba sentada en un sofá suelta un leve suspiro.- que bellos momentos aquellos que viví con Luka.-decía al recordar tantas cosas que pasaron en tan solo un año.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo número 9, espero que les haya gustado y que la historia les guste tanto leerla como a mi contarla ñ.ñ en fin, buenas tardes y…. Eso es todo… Sayonara ^_^**_


	10. Cosas de amigas

**Advertencia: Este capítulo también contiene lemmon así que ya saben, a los que no les gusta por favor háganme el favor de saltearlo, gracias ñ.ñ**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Cosas de amigas**_

Luego de ese año tan duro que a ambas jóvenes les toco vivir, llegaron cosas buenas, la madre de Luka permitió que Miku se quedara de viernes a miércoles en su casa pero claro tenían que ir a la iglesia para no levantar sospechas, aunque esto a las chicas les encantaba…

Una tarde Miku estaba con Luka en su casa, ya casi era el cumpleaños número 18 de Miku y meses luego sería el de Luka… La mayor estaba armando una sorpresa para Miku… Me pregunto ¿Qué será?.

-¿Qué piensas hacer para tu cumpleaños Miku?.-pregunta la peli-rosa con interés.

-¡Eh!.. Ah.. mm.. Aún no lo sé, estoy pensando, tal vez la… Pase contigo y luego con mis amigas.-respondió la peli-aqua quien estaba algo distraída mirando por el balcón hacia arriba.

-Sí quieres puedes invitar a tus amigas aquí.-respondía la mayor sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Lucy no tendrá problemas?.-Miku ya no quería tener problemas así que antes que nada pregunta para estar segura.

-No, claro que no, tú ya eres su hija así que no te preocupes por eso.-la mayor respondía segura ya que conocía muy bien a su madre.

-Okis…

*Unos meses más tarde*

´´Cumpleaños de Miku´´

Al fin la pequeña niña de ojos y cabellos turquesas que nació un 9 de julio de 1997 cumpliría 18 años convirtiéndose en una dama con un gran futuro por delante…

Llega Miku con sus amigas, ´´Rin´´ y ´´Gumi´´ a la casa de Luka, está les abre la puerta y lo primero que hace cuando la ve a Miku, le da un apasionado beso en la boca tirándose encima de ella, y luego de unos segundos la suelta.-¡Feliz cumpleaños número 18 hermosa!.-Miku se quedo toda sonrojada y completamente muda, su chica jamás había hecho eso **´´me encantaría cumplir 18 más seguido´´ **pensó la menor al recibir tal regalo de la peli-rosa.

-Adelante chicas no se queden afuera, entren.-les decía Luka a las amigas de Miku que al igual que ella también se quedaron mudas.

Luka le organizó una fiesta sorpresa a Miku con sus amigas… Claro que Rin y Gumi ya sabían todo esto por eso era ideal que ellas estuvieran allí, en fin las tres la pasaron genial… Para alegrar la noche, las cuatro chicas comenzaron a jugar a un juego ´´el juego de la botellita´´…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Para los que no conocen las reglas, el juego consiste en girar una botella (de vidrio, de plástico, de lo que sea) y cuando la botella se detenga la persona que la giro tendrá que besar a la persona a quien la botella señala._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las cuatro chicas se sentaron en forma de indio formando una ronda, claro con la botella en medio de ellas, como Miku era la que cumplía años entonces ella debía girar la botella primero…

´´comienza el juego´´

-Vamos Miku gira la botella con fuerza.-su amiga Rin la alentaba.

La menor gira la botella, luego de unos giros se detiene y a quien señala la botella…. Pues nada más y nada menos que a la Megurine…

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!.-gritaban las amigas de Miku golpeando el suelo.

Las aludidas sonrojadas se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente.-bueno, bueno, era solo un beso no se empalaguen tanto y guarden lo demás para la noche.-Rin hizo poner a Miku y a Luka tan rojas como un tomate con ese comentario, claro esa rubia traviesa no dejaba pasar nada por alto, y aprovechaba cada momento para mandarse una de las suyas. Las enamoradas se separaron y continúa el juego, para saber quién sería la siguiente tendrían que continuar por la persona que está a su derecha, en este caso Gumi estaba en el lado derecho de Miku así que ella sería la próxima…

Gumi gira la botella tímidamente, cuando la botella se detiene queda señalando a Rin, en ese momento hubo un silencio extraño, Miku y Luka se quedaron en silencio observando a Rin y a Gumi y notaron que se miraban de forma tierna, y como si quisieran comerse a besos en ese mismo instante, bueno para su fortuna se tenían que besar… Gumi se sonroja al igual que Rin pero debían hacerlo ya que el juego era así y en caso de que no besaras a la persona que corresponde entonces tendrían que hacerte una prenda entre las demás personas…

Rin se acerca muy despacio hacia Gumi hasta tenerla en frente a solo unos 2 centímetros de rosar sus labios, la peli-verde cierra los ojos con fuerza y estira sus labios formando un piquito, daba ternura ver eso, en cuanto a Rin, ella se lo tomaba muy tranquila, agarro el mentón de Gumi delicadamente y le dio un tierno y apasionado beso que cuando se separaron cierta peli-verde quedo atontada y muy enamorada, sin nada que decir Miku y Luka se miraron y con solo esa mirada se entendieron, se sonrieron como si nada hubiera pasado y continuaron…

Ya que la madre de Luka no volvería pronto porque salió con uno de sus amigos, las chicas tenían tiempo de sobra para divertirse, claro que tenían que tener cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido porque estaban en un departamento y si hay mucho ruido pueden haber problemas.

Luego de un rato las chicas terminan de jugar, y se ponen una película romántica en él tele para mirar, Miku va a buscar las bebidas y algunas galletitas, la peli-aqua estaba muy entretenida sirviendo las bebidas y demás.. Cuando de pronto llega la peli-rosa inesperadamente, la agarra por detrás, la da vuelta y sin dejarla hablar la besa poniéndola contra la pared con ganas de un poco de ´´acción´´.-Luka pueden venir las chicas.-dijo Miku separándose de la mayor.-No te preocupes ellas están muy entretenidas en el sillón.-respondió la peli-rosa.-¿Tanto les gusto la película?.-pregunto Miku, siempre tan inocente.-No Miku, ellas se están besando y quien sabe que más están haciendo.-dijo Luka riendo de forma picara, Miku no puedo evitar ponerse roja de vergüenza por ser tan inocente a veces, Luka al verla soltó una pequeña risita tierna y prosiguió con su objetivo.

-Bien… ¿En qué estábamos?.-pregunto Luka mirando de manera pervertida a Miku insinuando algo más que… Solo besos.

La menor estaba a punto de decir algo pero la mayor no pudo controlarse y comenzó a besarla sin dejarla ni hablar, mientras la besaba tomo la pierna derecha de Miku levantándola y poniéndola sobre su cadera, una vez que la dejo sujeta usó su mano para acariciar todo el muslo y el glúteo de la peli-aqua mientras que con la otra mano aprovechaba para desprender la camisa de Miku… La menor no se quedo atrás y empezó a amasar los enormes pechos de Luka con ambas manos y con fuerza haciendo gemir levemente a la mayor, Luka ya no podía más, quería poseer a Miku de inmediato así que olvidándose de las amigas de la menor completamente, alzó a Miku, la sentó sobre la mesada y bajo lentamente a la intimidad de está, solo le bajo la ropa interior y sin más que esperar utilizo su lengua rápidamente lamiendo el pequeño botoncito rosado que ya estaba bastante duro, a la mayor le agradó esto y continúo lamiéndolo con más rapidez para más placer… Miku tomaba con fuerza la cabeza de Luka y también mordía su labio inferior para no soltar gemidos fuertes ya que estaban sus amigas en el living… Luka continúo lamiendo por un rato el clítoris de la menor hasta dejarlo resaltado hacia afuera, volvió a subir, separo las piernas de Miku y comenzó a introducirle dos de sus dedos haciéndola soltar un gemido muy fuerte, al notar esto la mayor le tapo la boca con un beso, la menor mientras gozaba introdujo su mano por dentro de la ropa interior de Luka y comenzó a masajear su clítoris pero con rapidez, ambas siguieron así un rato largo…

-Mmm… ahhh… ahhh… s-sí, continúa… ohh siiiiii.-ambas gemían despacio pero al unísono tratando de que Gumi y Rin no las escuchasen…-ahhhhh.-por fin llegaron al orgasmo, acomodaron sus ropas y se dieron un largo beso, luego regresaron al living lentamente como si nada pasará…

-Miku no hagas ruido.-le dijo la mayor a la peli-aqua tapándole la boca en señal de que no hablase…-¿Escuchas?.-pregunto la mayor, Miku asintió y asomaron muy despacio sus cabezas…-Mmm… ahh… ohhh sii… eres una salvaje… mmm…- Luka y Miku abrieron los ojos como platos y se miraron una a la otra con cara de exaltación, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo y escuchando, Gumi estaba encima de Rin introduciéndole los dedos y mordiendo cada parte de su cuerpo salvajemente… Tanto la peli-aqua como la peli-rosa estaban muy sonrojadas por lo que tuvieron que presenciar en ese momento así que se fueron silenciosamente aguantando la risa hasta la habitación de Luka.-bueno al menos ya sabemos cuál es la tachi.-dijo Miku riendo, ante tal comentario Luka no pudo evitar reír, cerraron la puerta y ambas se dispusieron a reír a carcajadas.

Luego de una hora las cuatro chicas estaban nuevamente sentadas en el sofá del living bebiendo pepsi…

-Oye Gumi, no sabía que eras la tachi, con esa apariencia tan femenina aparentas ser la Neko.-Luka comenzó a hablar y al terminar de decir esto la peli-verde escupió toda la gaseosa e inclusive le salió hasta por la nariz.-¿C-Cómo sabes e-eso?.-pregunto Gumi toda roja y muy nerviosa.-Pues por nada, yo solo decía.-respondió Luka sonriendo pícaramente.-Luka, vamos, di lo que sabes.-reprocho Rin al notar esa sonrisa de la peli-rosa. Luka les dijo a ambas que ella y Miku las habían visto sin querer y tanto la rubia como la peli-verde se cubrieron la cara por tal vergüenza ya que sus amigas las habían observado.

-Tranquilas, no se pongan así, nosotras lo hicimos en la mesada del comedor.-dijo Luka riendo.-¡Luka! No debiste decir eso.-habla Miku en tono reprochador y poniéndose tan roja como la salsa picante. Al ver tal apariencia de Miku las cuatro chicas incluyendo a la peli-aqua, comenzaron a reír.-¿Qué se le va a hacer? Son cosas de amigas.-dijo Rin entre risas.

Al cabo de unas horas ya se hizo muy tarde así que Rin y Gumi tenían que irse, Miku y Luka ya estaban cansadas por tanta joda y se irían a dormir, las chicas se saludan, Luka les baja a abrir y las chicas se van.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Varios meses más*

Valla ya ha pasado casi un año, el cumpleaños de Luka ya paso, ahora la susodicha tiene 23 años y Miku 18 a pesar de la diferencia de edad ambas se llevaban de maravilla. Miku llega un viernes a la casa de Luka y la ve armando las valijas ´´ya era hora de despegar del nido´´ esta muchacha de cabellos rosados ya era una mujer muy independiente con fines maravillosos y con un futuro pulcro, ya hace varios meses Luka le admitió a su madre que jamás dejo a Miku y que ahora se mudarían juntas, Lucy al principio lo tomo mal, pero luego pensó en la felicidad de su hija y nada más le importo.

-¿Quieres qué te ayude amor?.-pregunto Miku tomando una caja con cosas.

-Okis, pero no te lastimes ni hagas mala fuerza, lo que no puedes cargar déjamelo a mí.-respondió Luka con seguridad.

Horas más tarde las chicas se van a su futura casa pero Miku no sabía nada de esto, solo pensaba que alquilarían un departamento juntas y que lo pagarían a medias, pero no sabía que Luka estuvo ahorrando durante dos años para comprar una hermosa, cómoda y grande casa, para así poder vivir en paz con su amada peli-aqua.

Luka iba con Miku en su Ford ka negro y detrás de ellas iba el camión de mudanzas con sus cosas, la mayor se detuvo y el camión detrás de ella, la peli-rosa le abre la puerta del auto a Miku, le toma la mano tapándole los ojos y le dice.-ahora te quitaré las manos del rostro pero tienes que cerrar bien fuerte los ojos y no debes abrirlos hasta que yo te diga, ¿De acuerdo?.-Miku solo asintió.

Luka la posiciono a Miku justo en frente de la casa y le dijo.-ya puedes abrirlos, pero lentamente.-la menor cedió e hizo lo que Luka le ordeno, y en cuanto abrió por completo los ojos y vio la casa, para ella era como un sueño hecho realidad, no podía creerlo, pensaba que estaba en una especie de sueño realista o algo así.-dime que estoy soñando.-murmuro para sí misma la menor, fue lo único que dijo…

-Anda ¿Qué esperas? Entra y ve a verla, es tuya.-le dijo Luka con una gran sonrisa, Miku fue corriendo hacia los brazos de la mayor, la beso y la abrazo muy fuerte y le susurro en el oído.-tú haces que todos mis sueños se vuelvan realidad, te amo.-al terminar estas palabras Miku se dirigió adentro de la casa para verla mejor, mientras que Luka dejo escapar algunas lagrimas de alegría porque jamás había visto a su novia tan feliz.

Mientras pasaban los días Luka y Miku aún se estaban instalando en aquella casa de dos pisos con cuatro habitaciones, tres baños, un living, un comedor, una sala de estar, y un patio trasero hermoso para que el día de mañana sus niños puedan jugar felizmente en él. Al cabo de varias semanas por fin terminaron de instalarse y de organizar todo, ya estaban planeando hasta una boda, lo curioso fue que un mes más tarde la planearon y en dos semanas posteriores a ese mes estas jóvenes cumplieron el sueño de casarse…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

´´año 2018´´

En una casa con vista al mar y con frente a una plaza se encontraban dos mujeres, una de más o menos unos 26 años y otra de unos 21 o 22 años, ambas estaban sentadas en un sillón abrazadas mirando una película romántica, comiendo cosas dulces...

-¿Amor?.

-¿Qué sucede Miku?.

-¿Recuerdas todo lo qué nos toco vivir cuando apenas nos conocíamos?.

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas corazón?.

-Am… ¿Qué le dirías a una pareja de adolescentes qué apenas se conoce y que están pasando momentos muy difíciles?.

-Pues… Le diría qué, si ellos sienten que deben estar juntos y que son el uno para el otro, entonces les diría qué luchen porque sí la carrera es difícil entonces el premio es muy grande.

-Esas palabras son hermosas Luka, y de seguro esa pareja no se rendiría, eres tan perseverante… Por eso te amo.

-Yo también te amo Miku, mucho más de lo que te podes imaginar.

Las hace poco casadas estaban tan cómoda y tiernamente abrazadas que daba ganas de estar así con alguien especial, pero lamentablemente sonó la alarma de Luka…-discúlpame Miku, pero debo irme a..-la peli-rosa es interrumpida.-tranquila, ya lo sé, yo me quedare aquí y te preparare una rica cena, adiós, cuídate.-la despide con un tierno beso y Luka de igual manera a la peli-aqua, termina de saludarla y se marcha a trabajar de doctora.

Luego de tantos obstáculos por superar y luego de tantas malas situaciones que afrontar estas dos jóvenes son realmente felices, Miku cumplió el sueño de convertirse en chef profesional, Luka cumplió su sueño de ser doctora para cuidar siempre a su pequeña peli-aqua, y ambas cumplieron el sueño de mudarse juntas, casarse y… ¿Quién sabe? Puede que en un futuro no muy lejano armen su hermosa familia.

_**-Fin-**_

**Bueno este es el capítulo final, ojala que la historia les haya dejado algún mensaje importante o alguna reflexión para la vida, sí es así me alegro mucho, y sí les gusto me alegro aún más, en fin… Buenas noches y nos estaremos leyendo en algún oneshot o en alguna otra historia...**

**Pd: Les agradezco a todos los que me siguen con la historia desde el principio y a todos los que me dejaron reviews para poder aprender y remediar mis errores, por cierto si quieren dejar algún review BIENVENIDO SEA. Respondiendo a los reviews...**

**Daniela70306: Tu deseo se cumplió este es el último capítulo *uu* espero que sea lo que esperaste para no decepcionarte. Byeeee ñ.ñ **


End file.
